Hiding From You
by syd-mike-4ever
Summary: Vaughn had left Lauren for Sydney...the Question is, does Sydney want him?
1. Chapter One

I posted this on SD-1 for the Oct. FFWF...

------

**Chapter One**

_S-POV_

He left her. He left her for me.

But yet I hide from him.

He tells me he loves me.

But yet I hide from him.

He tells me not to be scared.

But yet I hide from him.

When I was growing up my favorite Disney movie was Cinderella. I always used to wish to be Cinderella.

Now I regret it.

Because now I feel like her.

For two years I had a wonderful life with Vaughn. He had made me smile and laugh and feel loved when I thought I couldn't be. I felt like Cinderella at the Ball.

But then the clock struck midnight.

And I woke up two years later, back in my stepmother's home cleaning for her and the evil step sisters.

But I knew Cinderella had the happily ever after, so I went to work every day and smiled at the witch.

Lauren Reed.

And now the prince has found me again, and he's holding the glass slipper at my feet waiting for me to slip it on.

The question is, should I?

Because if I do step into the slipper and let my hopes rise again, rise to a point where I'm the happiest I've ever been. And then something happens that crashes and breaks all my hopes.

I don't know what to do.

So I hide from him.

I read letter over and over again.

_Sydney, _

Its official, she's no longer my wife.

Let me be specific.

Lauren Reed is No Longer my wife.

I miss you Sydney, and I love you,

Please don't give up on us.

You said to never give up hope. To always have faith. I'm trying.

Are you?

I miss you.

I need you.

I love you.

-Michael

I looked for a reason to let go of him, even when my heart was begging me not to.

I don't take risks when it comes to my heart. I find that is the worst kind of pain.

I looked around the Shopping Mall. I was seated in the food court. I watched a couple splitting an ice cream outside of the ice cream shop. They looked so happy. So peaceful, So Content.

That used to be Vaughn and me.

The Question is, is that what I still want?

He loved me.

But yet i hide from him.

-------

What do you think?

Sammie


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_S-POV_

I walked out of the shopping mall and looked around.

I observe.

It's what I do.

I watched as everyone left the mall, smiles on their faces, satisfied that they had bought what they wanted. I watched as some people looked slightly disappointed that they couldn't find the item of their desire. I watched as mothers and fathers walked out of the mall with a whining kids, who didn't get the latest Barbie Doll or Hot Wheels Car.

I observe.

It's what I do.

A person like me picks up on things. For example, the teen walking out of the northwest entrance has stolen something from the mall. The girl behind him looked depressed. She most likely had a fight with her boyfriend.

But I also picked up on two stunning green eyes from the same northwest.

Vaughn.

Somehow he had followed me. He was watching me, and even from here I could see the intenseness of his eyes.

I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath. I open my eyes. He's gone.

Gone for Good?

Is that what you want?

I picked up the shopping bag that had dropped out of my hands and walked to my car. I put it in my trunk and walk around to get into the car.

I close my eyes and then open them. I crane my neck to see the northwest entrance.

No one there.

I drove my foot onto the gas petal and reversed faster than I should have.

I glanced at the rear view window as my car raced backwards.

Green eyes.

Scared Green Eyes.

Unconscious Green Eyes.

I had hit Vaughn.

-----

I paced the hospital floor.

I looked around.

The nurse came up and signalled me to come into Vaughn's room. She told me he was still unconscious.

Of course he was.

I walked in and sat by his bed.

What am I suppose to do, take his hand and pray? Am I supposed to just cry my heart out, when I couldn't? I swore to myself the day he told me he was married, I'd never cry over him, i wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

So what the hell was I suppose to do?

Frustrated I got off the stool and walked to the window. I glanced outside.

An old man was slowly stumming his guitar outside, and his black cat sat next to him. His eyes showed pain as people passed by him, not giving a damn.

My eyes began to mist.

Can't people see how sick he is of his life, how he wants to change it so desperately? That he's had enough of this and just wants to die, but doesn't have the courage to kill himself. Can't they see he lost a love? That he lost someone he loves to someone else and he is out on the streets because of that? Don't they see that he's scared, even though he looks like he's some tough scary person? Can't they see that? Can't they?

I leaned against the wall and let out the tears I've been holding since I found out Vaughn had got married. I let out the pain I felt for every time Vaughn had kissed Lauren at work. I let the tears roll down my cheek for Noah and Danny, for Francie and my mother. I let the tears tumble down my cheek as I remembered the CIA agents Dixon blew up by mistake when we still worked at SD-6. I cried for every horrible thing that's ever happened in my life.

I cried.

And I cried hard.

"Syd?"

-----


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

_S-POV_

"Syd?"

I stopped and thought.

I had this overpowering desire to just wipe my tears and turn around and smile at him. But there was no way in hell I'd do that for him. Why should I give him the satisfaction of seeing me happy? Or making myself look good for him? Why should I look pretty for him?

"Syd, Please don't cry" His voice was raspy, but I could hear the emotion in his struggling voice.

Who the hell did he think he was?

I whirled around on my heel and let my raging brown eyes do the rest.

He looked scared.

He should be.

"Don't Cry? Don't Cry! Can't you see you've done this to me Vaughn? YOU and YOU alone! This is your work…I'm crying because of you Vaughn! And quite frankly I think I deserve to. I mean you married another woman-"

"That I divorced"

"For me?" I said, sarcasm in my voice.

He nodded and opened his mouth.

"No Vaughn, you did it for yourself, to ease your guilt of leaving me. And Lauren must have done something wrong as well, or you wouldn't have left her for me…because then you'd be guilty again"

"Sydney-"

"No, you've talked enough, its my turn." I blinked back tears, "You knew that I was hurting but you still wanted us to be partners. Youknew the pain in my heart but you still kissed Lauren in front of me, You knew that we were meant to be, but you stayed with her up until a couple of days ago"

"Sydney-"

"No, I hit you as I reversed, that's the only reason I'm here, but your okay. So I'm leaving."

I reached over to where my purse was on his side table.

He grabbed my arm.

"Don't hide from me, I know it hurts you and I'm sorry, but how do you think I felt when you told me you slept with Will?"

"You know it wasn't the same."

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't love Will the way I love you."

"And I don't love Lauren the way I love you."

I stopped and thought.

What was he trying to say? That he never loved Lauren? Or that he never stopped loving me? Or both? Is it possible for it to be both? And if so, why did he stay with her if he loved me?

"Sydney" I heard. I heard him not the professional man I've known and hated since I got back but the man I fell in love with. My handler, My soul mate, My Vaughn not Lauren's Michael.

Suddenly a wave of fear hit me. I couldn't think this way, I wasn't ready. And when I'm not ready- I hide.

"Sydney Please" His voice was flowing with love and pain.

I couldn't do this, no I can't.

"I'm, Uh, I'm hungry…so I'm…gonna go…eat…..at, at the…the…" I was lost for words.

"The cafeteria?"

"yeah" I said softly.

"Come back" he whispered to me as I left.

I didn't even bother to turn back and look at him.

As I shut the door the nurse walked up to me.

"He's awake."

She nodded.

As the door shut again I walked to the elevator. Stepping inside I hit G. Then I hit the Emergency Brakes.

I sat on the ground of the elevator and sobbed. It was like this weight from my heart needed to be lifted and either I go to him and tell him I want to be with him, or I let all the pain out. So I used my tears.

I was so confused. I mean how was it that two years ago I was so happy? And now i'm here at the point of my life that I don't mind taking huge risks on missions, because the truth is, I have nothing to live for.

I finally stopped and mopped up my tears and pressed the Emergency Brakes button again. With a jolt the elevator was working.

I walked out and turned towards the cafeteria. As I walked in I saw Weiss walking into the building. He saw me and walked up to me.

"Syd" his voice full of concern as he saw my face puffy from my tears, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, sit with me?" I asked.

He nodded and waited as I got some food.

As we ate he handed me a fortune cookie.

I raised and eyebrow.

"Go on" he said.

I broke it open.

True Love Will Prevail

I tossed it to the ground.

"Hey, did you know the fortune cookie was invented in LA by a noddlemaker?"

Leave it to Eric to know a unkown fact about food.

Eric smiled trying to get me to be happy.

"You should go see him, I need to be alone"

He nodded and got up and left.

I stared at the fortune on the floor.

True Love Will Prevail

Will it?

-------

TBC....if i get reviews ;)


End file.
